The Prince and the Peasant
by Deathpuppy1
Summary: Kingdom!AU. Suzaku is a noble who gets into some trouble and Lelouch is a peasant who helps him out. The two boys quickly become friends despite their status differences. Everything is great for a while, but what happens when Lelouch finds out that Suzaku is actually the son of the one man he hates the most?
1. Chapter 1

Okay, this is my very first story that I wrote a few years ago, and rewritten many times since. No matter how much I go through it, I can't seem to get it right, so I figured it's time to post it. A warning though: It is very OOC for all characters. Honestly, I was using their appearances rather than their personalities for this. If that doesn't bother you, then please read this and review.

Disclaimer: I do not own Code Geass

* * *

"C-cease this behavior at once!" Suzaku panicked as some guy suddenly grabbed him and shoved him to the ground.

"Hey, Alex," His attacker called, looking to his left. "this kid's got some pretty expensively looking clothes. How much you figure we can get for 'em?"  
Alex walked over to Suzaku, studying him.

"We probably get a lot for them, at least a hundred."

" You will not sell my clothes. Now, release me!" Suzaku yelled. Alex responded by kicking Suzaku's jaw hard, glaring down at the boy with pure hate and froze in shock as warm blood trickled past his lips. No one had dared to strike him like that before.

"Two against one is hardly fair, Alex." A voice from Suzaku's right commented.

"Lelouch?" Alex flinched, turning towards the boy. Lelouch was tall, thin, and had straight black hair which contrasted greatly with his deep violet eyes.  
"Let the boy go." Lelouch ordered Alex, staring coldly at him.

"Why don't you make me?" Alex taunted.

"If I must," Lelouch sighed, his expression laced with annoyance. Then, so quick that Suzaku barely saw it, he cleared the distance to Alex and rammed his fist into the larger boy's stomach. Alex fell to his knees, sputtering and trying to regain his breath.

"Damn it." Alex groaned. Lelouch straightened up and stared down at Alex with boredom.  
" Have you had enough yet?" He asked.

"…No." Lelouch barely had enough time to jump back as Alex slid a switchblade out of his left sleeve and swung wildly at him. Lelouch cursed under his breath as the blade slice his upper thigh. Before Alex could move another inch, Lelouch reared back and kicked him hard across the jaw, knocking the boy out instantly.  
The boy holding down Suzaku hesitated only or a moment, before releasing him and bolting down the road, obviously fearing to have Lelouch's wrath on himself.

Suzaku laid staring up at his savior for a few moments before Lelouch spoke to him.

"Are you hurt?" He asked, leaning down to offer Suzaku help up. Again Suzaku stared for a bit before he realized what the older bot was doing.

"Only a bit bruised." Suzaku answered as he took Lelouch's outstretched hand. Only half a second later, he released it with a curse and flopped back to the ground. "Maybe a bit more than bruised." He bit his cheek to keep from crying as he held his right wrist.

"Let me see." Lelouch crouched down, and, with protest, grabbed Suzaku's wrist and examined it. It was already badly discolored, well on it's way to a mean shade of purple, but it didn't seem to be broken. "Come with me. I've got some salve that will help with the swelling."

"Okay." Suzaku said, easing up off the dirt with Lelouch's help. He happily followed the complete stranger as they veered off the roads and into a barely discernible trail in the woods.

* * *

Okay, so there's the first chapter. I know it's not much to go on, but please review. I'll try to update in a few days with the second chapter.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Code Geass**

* * *

"Welcome to my place." Lelouch mumbled, not at all thrilled to show just how poor he was.

"Stay quiet, my sister's asleep."

"Okay." Suzaku said softly, looking around the cave. It was amazing. He had always imagined that caves would be so dark, but the tiny crystals embedded in the walls reflected the outside light and enshrouded them in a light glow. It was nothing like he'd ever seen. Turning back to Lelouch, he saw the boy seated on a rock next to a large stream in the center of the cavern. He made his way over to him, watching with guilt as Lelouch cleaned the blood off his upper leg.

"I apologize." Suzaku said quietly.

"For what?" Lelouch raised an eyebrow.

"For nearly getting mugged?"

"Well," Suzaku tilted his head a bit before nodding. "Yes, I suppose."

Lelouch just stared at him for a moment, wondering if he was serious. He realized he was. "It's not your fault Alex and his lapdog attacked you."

"But it is my fault that you were injured while trying to help."  
"No, it-" Lelouch saw the determined look in the boy's emerald eyes and gave up arguing. "Whatever, apology accepted."  
"Thank you." Suzaku said, giving a low bow to the boy.

"Don't do that." He flushed with embarrassment, never having had someone bow to him before. Suzaku started to argue again, but Lelouch interupted him.

"Come on and lets take care of that wrist." He walked over to get the salve and hurried back to the boy. Suzaku held out his wrist, flinching as the cool substance touched his skin.

"It's cold." He complained lightly.

"I'm sure you'll live." He finished applying the ointment and put it back. "Well, you're obviously no commoner, so what are you doing in the part of town?"

"Ah, the thing is.. I went for a little walk and got lost."

"You nee to be more careful. Some of them will do a lot worse than steal things from you."

Suzaku paled at the thought. "B-but they would be caught and arrested, right?" Suzaku smiled and attempted to make light of it, mainly for his own peace of mind.

"Ha!" Lelouch scoffed. "Have you even seen any officers down here? The king could care less about what happens to the commoners!"

"Is that true?" Suzaku asked, eyes wide.

"Yes." Lelouch growled. "That's just how that bastard is, doesn't give a damn about anyone but himself and his rich friends."

"...oh." Suzaku stated, his brow furrowing. This was the first he'd heard of any of this. He started to ask more about what Lelouch knew of the king, when the boy sighed.

"Sorry. I didn't mean to snap at you. I'm not very fond of the king."

Again, Suzaku started to voice a question, this time wondering why Lelouch hated the king, but he was cut off by a loud rumble of thunder. "It's gonna rain soon. You should get home."

"...Yes. You are correct." Suzaku turned and started to leave.

"Do you want me to walk with you?" Lelouch asked.

"No." Suzaku said just a little too quickly, earning a confused look from Lelouch.

"I'll be fine." He added. In all honesty, he wanted Lelouch to come with him, in case anyone else tried to attack him, but that fear was overrode by the fear of Lelouch knowing where he lived.

Lelouch met his eyes for a moment, trying to understand Suzaku's reasoning, before he simply shrugged. "Okay, just be careful."

Suzaku nodded, with a small, thankful smile.

"Goodbye, Lelouch. Thank you again." He almost bowed, but stopped himself when he remembered that Lelouch asked him not to. Instead, he settled with another nod.

"Bye." Lelouch said, nodding back to him. A moment later he realized he never asked the boy's name. He looked up to ask, but he was already gone.

* * *

Please review :)


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own Code Geass.**

* * *

Suzaku closed the door behind him as quietly as he could. He tip-toed across the room as quickly as possible, hoping to get to his room before-

"Prince Suzaku!" A woman cried out. "Where have you been?!Oh my, you're completely soaked, too!"

"I apologize, Miss Hannah. I went exploring and got caught in the rain." Suzaku lied, looking down in guilt for added effect. "Oh, it's not your fault, dear." She said quickly.

"Now go and shower before you catch a cold." Miss Hannah said.

"Yes Ma'am." Suzaku said, continuing his trek to his room. He grabbed some clothes from his wardrobe and showered, then returned to his room to read. Or, tried to read, at least

Though reading usually helped him get away from his everyday life and problems, the day's events were still racing in his mind. After a few minutes, he gave up and set the book aside, focusing on his thoughts. He had so many questions that he needed answered. Did his father really neglect the poor , like Lelouch had said? It wasn't such a surprise if he did, considering Suzaku hardly ever saw the man himself, but he at least hired people to take care of him. To the King, he wasn't really a son, so much as he was an heir. Suzaku didn't think the king would care even if he died. The King was still young, so he could always have another son.

The queen was different. When his father was out or asleep, she would sneak out of her room to see Suzaku, telling him stories, or bringing him sweets. When the king found out, he was furious, and Suzaku didn't see his mother for a month. The king didn't let them out of their rooms much, and hardly ever let them leave the castle, but Suzaku sneaked out often. Miss Hannah knew about it, but thankfully kept quiet and even secretly unlocked his door. She didn't think it was right of the king to keep them locked inside.

Another thing Suzaku wondered about was why Lelouch hated the king so much. Sure, it could be the neglect he showed for the commoners, but there seemed to be more to it. Maybe Lelouch knew more that Suzaku didn't. Suzaku sighed, wondering what he should do. He quickly realized that he couldn't really do anything, since he didn't have the authority. Even if he did confront the king, he'd get thrown into the dungeon for treason as quick as anyone else. All he could do was wait for the king to die, so he could take the throne. He would be a much better king than his father. He would understand and care about his people.

'That's it!' Suzaku thought, smiling at his idea. He would spend time with the commoners and learn to understand them, and what person better to spend time with than the one he already knew.

Suzaku climbed under the covers and closed his eyes, smile still on his face. He was already excited about the next day. He would go back to Lelouch's and try to befriend him. He would learn all about the commoners and become the best king that the kingdom had ever had, and everyone would be happy.

* * *

Review please! :)


	4. Chapter 4

Yay! I finally got my first review! Thank you so much, A Random Person! To answer you're question, it's rated M because of things that will happen soon. I don't wanna spoil anything, though.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Code Geass.**

* * *

Suzaku pushed through the branches in the thick woods, thankful for his photographic memory. He'd surely be lost by now without it. After about 15 minutes of trekking through the tree, he came upon the familiar cave. He stood at the entrance, looking inside.

"Lelouch?" He called out hesitantly. "He's not here." A girl's voice said to his right, making him jump in surprise.

"Are you his friend?" Suzaku took a step inside and turned to see a small girl, probably 11 or 12, sitting on the ground, surrounded by paper.

"Uh...Yes." Suddenly he remembered Lelouch mentioning a sister.

"You are his sister, correct?" "Yes." She said with a smile.

"I'm Nunally."

"My name is Suzaku. It's nice to meet you." He walked up to her and held his hand out, before realizing that her eyes were closed.

"Why do oyur eyes stay closed?" He asked before he could stop himself.

"I'm blind." She answered, smile wavering just a bit. "I can't walk, either."

"Oh...I apologize, that was too personal a question. I shouldn't have asked." Suzaku said quickly, guilt welling up in his chest. Her smile widened, and she dismissed his apology with wave of her hand.

"It's okay, really. Sit down and I'll show you how to make origami cranes."

"That sounds splendid." He said, sitting down in front of her. She handed him a sheet of paper and grabbed another for herself.

"Are you a noble? You speak like one." She asked while folding the paper, pausing to let Suzaku copy her.

"Yes." He answered.

"You're very good at making these." He looked down at his and then back at hers."I am not."

She laughed and handed him another sheet of paper. "You'll get better. I wasn't very good at first, either. It takes practice."

He nodded, though she couldn't see it. "Where did you learn?"

"Brother taught me. There's a legend that says if you make a thousand paper cranes, then a crane grants you one wish." Her smile lessened."I know it's not true, but it's still fun to try. I don't have much else to do."

"I understand. It is nice to escape from the real world for a while. My escape is reading."

"Why do you need to escape? Don't all nobles have everything they want?" Try as she might, Nunally couldn't stop some bitterness from seeping into her tone.

"My father..." He paused, debating how much he should tell her. "he's a bad person."

"How?" She asked. Suzaku stayed quiet for a long time before answering.

"He keeps me and my mother locked in our rooms. He doesn't allow us to see each other. I never see him unless it's an important meeting. Most of the time, he only sees me as an heir. Sometimes, he get's drunk, and comes into to my room..." He stopped, unable to say anything else. He was slightly thankful that Nunally couldn't see his tears, but he was sure she could tell by his voice.

She stopped folding, but didn't speak. She wasn't sure what to say. As she thought over his words, though, she realized something.

"Heir. You said heir." She spoke mainly to herself, sorting it out in her mind. Suzaku's eyes widened and he tried to think of some excuse.

"I-"

"You're the prince. Prince Suzaku."

"I'm sorry. I- I should have told you right away, but Lelouch-"

"He doesn't know, does he?" She interrupted him.

"No, but-"

"Don't tell him. Please. I know my brother, he will get angry and throw you out without explanation. Keep this between us, okay?"

"...Okay. So, you don't hate me?" Nunally hesitated.

"If you would have told me who you were at first, I'd probably have the same reaction as Lelouch would." Suzaku nodded to himself. He had assumed as much. "But now that I know you a little better, I don't. You're my friend, Suzaku."She smiled, and though it was a bit forced, Suzaku could tell she was trying.

"Thank you." His voice dropped to a nearly a whisper.

"Will you tell me why?" He didn't specify exactly, but Nunally knew what he was talking about. Her smile disappeared completely and she shook her head.

"No. That's something for Brother to tell you."

"Okay. Let's keep working on those thousand cranes then." He said, changing the subject. She nodded and gave him a grateful smile.

"That sounds splendid." She mocked his words from earlier and they both smiled a bit wider.

* * *

Please review! :)


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do not own Code Geass.**

* * *

Lelouch came home to a very surprising sight.

The first thing he saw when he walked into the cave was his sister and the boy from the day before, surrounded by dozens of origami cranes. Neither of them noticed his presence, too busy talking about a book the boy had read a few days earlier.

"I'm back." He announced. The brunette boy jumped at least three inches in the air when he first heard his voice. He quickly turned to face him.

"Welcome back, Brother." Nunally said, "Your friend is here."

"I noticed." Lelouch slid his eyes to Suzaku. "Any reason you're here? Shouldn't you be doing rich kid stuff or something?"

"Like what?" He was honestly confused. Lelouch and Nunally were the only kids he'd met, so he didn't know what the others did.

"I don't know. Steal candy from babies, throw rocks at poor kids, beg your parents for a new slave?" Lelouch snapped. He knew he was being mean, but there wasn't a rich kid in the whole kingdom who would hang out with commoners without a motive.

"Do they really do that? Those all sound terrible." Suzaku responded with a frown.

"Don't be so rude to Suzaku, Brother. He's not like the other kids." Nunally said. Lelouch looked like he wanted to argue, but stopped himself. Instead, he forced a smile and changed the subject.

"So, your name's Suzaku?"

"Yes." Suzaku answered with a slightly confused look. Then, he realized that he had not introduced himself to Lelouch. "Oh. I apologize for not introducing myself sooner."

"It's fine." Lelouch grabbed Suzaku's shoulder as he started to bow in apology. "Stop that. Don't bow to me, it's weird."

"Sorry."

"Stop that too."

"But I- Okay." Lelouch nodded to him and his hand dropped from his shoulder.

"So, how long have you been here?" Lelouch asked, sitting down with Nunally and motioning for Suzaku to sit back down. Suzaku complied.

"A few hours. I came as soon as I woke up." Suzaku seemed to suddenly realize something and bit his lower lip in worry. "Is it bad that I intruded without you here?"

"It's fine, Suzaku." Nunally answered before Lelouch could. "It's nice to have a friend over, right Brother?"

"Yea." Lelouch confirmed.

A wide grin appeared on Suzaku's face. "I've never had a friend before."

"Well, now you have two." Lelouch told him with a genuine smile.

He still didn't know if he could trust Suzaku, but he certainly seemed different, and Nunally liked him, so he would at least try to get along.

"Tell Brother about your books, Suzaku." Nunally said as she began folding cranes again.

And so he did. They spent the rest of the day folding cranes as Suzaku told the both of them about various stories he'd read. When it started to become dark, not even Lelouch wanted him to leave.

"I really have to go now." Suzaku stood and brushed himself off. "I will be back in the morning, if that is acceptable."

"Of course it is." Nunally said, and Lelouch nodded in agreement. As much as he'd like to deny it, Lelouch was just as excited as her to hear more of Suzaku's stories.

"I will see you tomorrow, then." Suzaku said, starting out of the cave. He had just reached the trees when he heard Lelouch call his name. He stopped and waited for him to catch up.

"Hey, uh...I don't really like asking for things, but..." Lelouch hesitated, looking immensely uncomfortable.

"What is it?"

"Will you...teach me how to read? If you can't, it fine, I mean-"

"Okay. I'll bring some paper and pencils tomorrow, along with some books." Suzaku smiled at Lelouch. He was glad to have a reason to come over, instead of just to spend time with them. Not that he didn't love doing that already, but he still felt as if he was intruding. Now he wouldn't feel like that.

"Thanks."

"See you tomorrow, Lelouch." And with that he was gone.

* * *

Read and review, please! :) Constructive criticism is encouraged.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I do not own Code Geass.

* * *

Suzaku decided that today, instead of going straight to Lelouch's like he had for the past few days, he would go to town first. He still didn't like going to town, especially not alone, but he wanted to buy a gift for his new friends.

Looking into his wardrobe, he chose the most plain outfit he could find. He hoped if he didn't look too rich, he wouldn't get mugged. He grabbed a few coins from his bag and stuffed them into his pocket before whistling loudly three times. A few minutes later, he heard the slight click that meant his door had been unlocked. He smiled as he walked out and winked at Mrs. Hannah as he passed her.

Half an hour later, he was in a small shop that jewelry.

"I'd like that one." He said, pointing to a necklace with a tiny swan made of amethyst. He slid a coin over to the woman and she handed him the necklace. He quickly put it over his head and tucked it into his shirt to keep it hidden. He walked towards the trees, satisfied that he managed to make it through town on his own for once.

Then, out of nowhere as he passed by a building, a rough hand grabbed him and before he knew it, his back was shoved against cold, hard brick, and a cold hand held his throat.

"G-give me all of your money, and I won't have to hurt you!" The man yelled, his nails digging into the flesh of Suzaku's neck.

Suzaku man was intimidating sure, who wouldn't be if they were holding someone against a wall in a dark, cramped alleyway. But at the same time, he seemed much more afraid than Suzaku felt. Suzaku wondered why, but didn't have long to think about it before the man was squeezing his hand tighter and yelling again.

"Now!" Suzaku reached into his pocket and pulled out two coins, holding them out in his hand for the man to take. It wasn't that much money anyway, and Suzaku figured it was in his best interest to comply. The man snatched them after the slightest hesitation and then released Suzaku and running. Suzaku coughed and slid down the wall. He rubbed his throat, hoping it wouldn't bruise.

"Hey! Are you okay?" A familiar voice shouted. A few seconds later and Lelouch was there beside him.

"I'm fine." Suzaku rasped, ignoring Lelouch's outstretched hand. Using the wall as support, he stood on shaky legs. It seemed all he ever did was look weak in front of Lelouch.

"Wow, you really don't learn, do you?" Lelouch mocked him, but Suzaku could hear the concern in his voice.

"I suppose not." Suzaku let out a weak laugh.

"What are you doing here, anyway?"

"Getting a gift. For you and Nunally." Suzaku reached into his shirt and pulled off the necklace, handing it to Lelouch. The boy's deep violet eyes scanned the item in apparent confusion. He wasn't quite sure what to think of it. He'd never been given anything before, and definitely not something this expensive. He looked back at Suzaku, ready to argue that he couldn't accept it, but all arguments died on his lips when he saw the sheer determination in Suzaku's eyes. Lelouch had a feeling that it would be pointless to try to give it back.

"Thanks." Lelouch said as he slipped it over his own head and under his shirt. He definitely didn't want any unnecessary attention over it."You ready to go back to my place then?"

"I believe I'm finished being mugged for today, yes."

"You really need to learn how to defend yourself." Lelouch commented as they began to walk.

"Teach me." Suzaku clapped his hands together and grinned as if it was the best idea he'd ever come up with.

"What?"

"You heard me. You could teach me to defend myself while I teach you how to read. It would be perfect."

"I guess I could." Lelouch nodded in agreement. Self-defense was simple; it wouldn't be too hard to teach him. Surely easier than what Suzaku agreed to do."When do you want to start?"

"Now." Suzaku grinned, already brimming with excitement. Lelouch laughed at him.

"Sure. Race you to the cave, then." He said, violet eyes sparkling as they met emerald for a split second before he was sprinting away.

The race was a tie, but Suzaku was pretty sure Lelouch kept his pace slow for him.

* * *

Read and review please! :) Constructive criticism welcome.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I do not own Code Geass

Sorry for not updating in a while! I just got a job, and I haven't had time between that and school. I will try to update more often. :) Enjoy!

* * *

Lelouch sighed, feeling as if a tiny bit of his soul flew out with it. He was starting to think it as simply impossible to ever train Suzaku into a half decent fighter. He hadn't noticed it at first, but now it was painfully obvious how clumsy Suzaku was. Somehow, he could navigate perfectly through thick woods, yet trip over his own feet in an open area with solid, flat ground.

"Ugh..." Suzaku groaned, crawling out of the stream he just slipped in.

"Okay, we'll work on dodging later, then. Let's see how strong you are." Leouch motioned for Suzaku to attack him. Suzaku bit his lip in embarrassment as he stood and walked up to Lelouch. He paused for a few moments before he shook his head.

"I can't do it."

"What? Why?" Lelouch asked.

"I do not have any reason to hit you." Suzaku said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. Lelouch stared blankly at the boy, feeling almost ready to start banging his head on the wall of minerals behind him.

"Just hit me!" He growled. Suzaku hesitated again, but lifted his arm and lightly punched Lelouch's left arm.

"That's all you've got?" Lelouch commented. Suzaku nodded. Lelouch half-sighed, half-growled, and before Suzaku had a chance to react, he forcefully turned them around and pinned Suzaku to the wall.

"There, now you have a reason to hit me." Lelouch said smugly. But instead of trying at all to struggle or fight back, Suzaku's eyes went wide and a blush spread across his face that went all the way to the tips of his ears. It was only then that Lelouch realized just how their positions looked.

Lelouch had Suzaku's hands pinned above him with one of his own, a knee between his legs, and now that he thought about it, their faces were just a bit too close for comfort. Lelouch's blush almost put Suzaku's to shame as he quickly released him and backed away, couching a little in embarrassment.

"Let's take a lunch break."

"Yea." Suzaku nodded quickly in agreement as he followed Lelouch inside.

"Brother? Suzaku? Are you done already?" Nunally asked as they neared her.

"Yea." "Yes." They said in unison.

By the time they finished lunch, the awkwardness had subsided and they decided to work on teaching Lelouch how to read. Suzaku went to his bag and pulled out some paper and a pen. He jotted down the alphabet as neatly as he could, then passed the items over to Lelouch.

He quickly explained what the letters were, and taught Leouch the song to remember them. Lelouch was apparently a much quicker learner than Suzaku, because by the time the sun was just starting to go down, he had memorized the alphabet completely. Suzaku prefered to think he was just a better teacher, though.

"I need to leave." Suzaku said as he stood. "Tomorrow, we should go into town and get some more paper and pens."

Lelouch nodded. "Thanks, Suzaku, really. I've always wanted to learn how to read."

"Your welcome. You're my best friend, Lelouch, it's the least I can do."

"Hey!" Nunally whined from a few feet away, crossing her arms. "What about me?"

Suzaku smiled and went to hug her. "You're my best friend, too, of course. Just like the little sister I always wanted."

"Really?" Nunally beamed as she returned the hug.

"Yep! Now I really have to go, beore it gets dark. See you tomorrow." He waved to Lelouch and jogged out. He couldn't wait until tomorrow when he could come back.

He was smiling the whole way home.

* * *

Review please! :) It really motivates me to procrastinate less.


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I do not own Code Geass.

Another chapter up! :) Don't forget to review, please, I love to hear what my readers think.

* * *

The next morning, they went straight to town, Lelouch eager to get the supplies and get started on reading again. Lelouch quickly found the paper and pens and went to pay for it, but Suzaku stopped him.

"I'll pay for it."

"No, I've got it." Lelouch argued.

"It's fine, Lelouch."

"No." They went on like this for a while, before Lelouch succumbed to Suzaku's puppy dog eyes and let him have his way.

"Fine." Lelouch finally ignored his stupid pride long enough to force the word out. Suzaku smirked smugly, and paid the now very annoyed merchant. Lelouch rolled his eyes t Suzaku's expression and walked out, leaving Suzaku to run and catch up to him.

Suzaku presented Lelouch the paper with an apologetic smile and Lelouch had to hide a small smile of his own. He took the paper and they walked back through the isles of stands and towards the forest.

They were passing by the last ones when Suzaku saw someone he recognized. He sped up and ducked his head down a bit, praying to every god he knew of that she wouldn't see him.

"Suzaku? What's wrong?" Lelouch asked in concern. The woman heard him and turned around.

"Prince Suzaku?" Suzaku and Lelouch both froze, but for completely different reasons. "So, this is where you've been running off to every day. Did you make yourself a friend?"

Turning ever so slowly, Suzaku put on a polite smile. "Yes. What a suprise to see you here, Miss Hannah."

He knew it wasn't her fault, but he honestly felt like screaming at the woman right now. He didn't even want to turn and see the look on Lelouch's face.

"I'm surprised, too. I have to go now, you know how it is. Have fun, and be back by dark." Suzaku nodded and she hurried off in the other direction, leaving himm yet again alone with Lelouch.

Suzaku swallowed hard as he saw Lelouch's clenched fists out of the corner of his eye. Suddenly Lelouch started walking briskly away, disappearing into the trees.

**-with Miss Hannah-**

_'That boy with Prince Suzaku...He looked familiar.'_ Miss Hannah thought as she walked away. She froze and turned around, but the boys were already long gone.

_'That was Lelouch!'_ She screamed in her mind. _'He's alive!'_ She turned and hurried towards the mansion to tell the king the good news.

**-and now back to the boys-**

Suzaku ran as fast as he could to catch up with Lelouch, begging him to wait. Lelouch just ignored him, though, heading deeper and deeper into the woods.

"Lelouch, please just let me explain!" Suzaku screamed over the thunder rumbling above them. Lelouch finally stopped, not that it really made Suzaku feel any better.

"Explain?" Lelouch muttered so low that Suzaku barely heard him. What the hell is there to explain?!" His voice only got louder and louder as he continued. "You lied to me! You knew how I felt about the royal family, and yet you kept coming back here and not telling me who you really were!"

Suzaku stared at the ground, unable to look Lelouch in the eyes anymore.

"Lelouch, I-" "All you've done is deceive me and look down on me!"

"I just-" Lelouch wouldn't let him talk.

"Just like a fucking noble!" It started to pour down rain, and Lelouch's head dropped. "I thought you were different, but I was wrong." Lelouch mumbled softly, but Suzaku still heard him.

Suzaku stayed silent for a while, before lifting his head and glaring at Lelouch. He felt liquid run down his cheeks, but he wasn't sure whether it was tears or just rain. Probably both.

"Yea, and it's just like a damn peasant to assume they know everything and not let someone explain themselves!" Suzaku shouted as he turned around and started running back towards his home.

_'I just didn't want you to hate me.'_ Suzaku thought as he ran.

* * *

Review please! :) It encourages me to update quicker!


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I do not own Code Geass

Man, i'm on a roll tonight! Three chapters up! :)

* * *

Suzaku sighed as he climbed the stairs to his room, ready to take a shower and mope in bed for the rest of the day. He opened the door to his room,and walked in, only to be met by a pair f cold eyes.

His father.

Just as Suzaku was about to ask what the king was doing in his room, he was harshly slammed by his throat against the nearest wall. Suzaku gasped for breath and kicked wildly, clawing at his father's strong hands.

"Where is he?" The king demanded. Suzaku shook his head, not understanding what the king was talking about.

"Where is Lelouch?!" he yelled, tightening his grip on his son's throat. Suzaku's eyes widened.

_'How does he know about Lelouch?'_

"I-I don't know what you're talking about." Suzaku croaked out. The king growled at his insolence and threw him on the ground.

"Liar!" The king roared. "Hannah saw the two of you together today! Now, where is he?! Tell me!"

Suzaku thought for a moment, before replying, "No."

The king stared in shock at his answer before his surprise turned into pure rage. He kicked the boy already wheezing boy hard in the ribs, sending him sliding across the room, where he hit the bathroom door. Suzaku let out a choked cry.

"You will tell me."

"No, I wo-" The king kicked him again, in the same place and harder. He knelt down and pulled Suzaku up by his hair as a small stream of blood escaped Suzaku's lips.

"You _will_ tell me." The king repeated, this time with more force. Suzaku look up at his father coldly, then spit in his face.

**-with Lelouch and Nunally-**

"Dammit!" Lelouch growled as he stomped into the cave, making Nunally jump.

"Brother? What's wrong?" Nunally asked. She paused for a minute. "Where's Suzaku?"

"He went home." He said. "Back to his damn mansion."

"What happened?" Nunally asked, worried. Lelouch muttered something under his breath.

"What?"

"I said, he's the damn prince! The flesh and the blood of that damn murderous king!" Lelouch stared at his sister, wondering how she would react to the news. But, it seemed it wasn't news to her at all.

"...I know." Nunally said as if it was obvious. "He told me the day we met."

"What?" He froze, staring in shock at her. "Why didn't you-?"

"T told him not to tell you yet. I didn't want you to judge him before you even got to know him." She stated, making him instantly shut up. He knew she was right. Had he known Suzaku was the prince before, he never would've allowed him to come over. He probably would've let Alex and the others have their way with him, too.

Lelouch sighed, deciding that Susaku wasn't the only one in the wrong. He would have to apologize to him when he came baclk.

_'...If he comes back.'_ Lelouch thought.

* * *

Please review! :)


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: I do not own Code Geass.**

* * *

Suzaku rolled over, gasping in pain as he did so. He didn't know how long the king had tried to literally beat Lelouch's location out of him, but he hadn't given in. In the end, he had blacked out due to the pain.

He slowly sat up in bed, grimacing in pain. He hurt everywhere. He glanced in the mirror to check his injuries. There were dark bruises on his neck, clearly hand prints. He was pretty sure a few of his ribs were broken from the kicking. Those two stood out the most, from the mass of discolorations decorating his pale skin. Luckily, though, he wasn't bleeding anywhere that he could see. But then again, he couldn't see his back...

It wasn't until he slid off the bed to rinse the blood out of his mouth that he felt a sharp pain run up his leg from his left ankle. He immediately fell back on the bed biting his lip in pain. He looked down at it, and found it twisted unnaturally to the side, swollen, and an angry reddish-purple color. He reached down and tried to twist it back in place, but couldn't bear with the pain of it. He sighed and stood again and walked to the bathroom, deciding to 'walk it off' as Miss Hannah used to say.

After rinsing the dried blood out of his mouth, Suzaku quickly dressed and grabbed a scarf, before easing himself out the window. It was still raining hard from the night before, so the guards couldn't see him. Which was really good, because he was having a much harder time than he expected, doing this with a twisted, or maybe broken, ankle. He slipped off the wet wood and fell the last five or so feet, hitting the soggy ground with a thud. The pain in his back burned, but he ignored it and got up. He'd grown sort of an immunity to pain like this, even if it was worse than any of the times before.

Limping out of his yard and going towards Lelouch's, he knew he didn't have long before the king would be back, so he needed to make it quick. He only hoped that Lelouch would forgive him.

**-slight time skip-**

"Fuck." Suzaku cursed as he fell into the muddy ground for the umpteenth time that morning. His nightshirt, which went down to his ankles, was torn, dirty, and completely soaked. His scarf hung heavily on his neck, but he didn't remove it. He didn't want anyone, especially Lelouch , to see the injury. He didn't need to trouble him more than he had already.

As he finally saw Lelouch's cave, he straightened and attempted to hide his limp. He stepped into the dark, damp entrance and leaned on the cold wall to catch his breath. A sudden voice made him jump.

"Suzaku?" Lelouch said, then noticed his appearance.

"What the hell? Why did you come here in the rain like this?! Are you trying to kill yourself?"

"I came to apologize." Suzaku's voice was hoarse from screaming, and both of them winced at the sound of it.

"Okay, okay." Lelouch's voice softened. "Just get in here before you catch a cold." He nearly whined. Nunally sat by listening, not knowing what to say. Then, as Suzaku walked in, she noticed something.

"Suzaku? What's wrong with your leg?" She frowned. His normal walking pattern was way off.

"Oh. Uh," Suzaku's eyes widened in panic. He never thought that Nunally would notice. "It's nothing, really. I just fell." He lied through his teeth, faking a smile for Lelouch. Lelouch looked down and saw the swollen ankle, shaking his head in what seemed to be exasperation. Then, he picked the brunette up and carried him to a separate cavern.

* * *

Review please! :)


	11. Chapter 11

**Dislaimer: I do not own Code Geass**

* * *

He gently set Suzaku down on his makeshift bed, lifting the boy's soaked nightshirt slightly to examine the wound. Suzaku flinched as he noted that it looked a lot worse than before.

"You shouldn't have been walking on this." Lelouch chided, before grabbing some bandages to wrap it with. "I have to twist it back in place. I'm not gonna lie, it'll probably hurt like hell."

Suzaku just nodded. He knew it would hurt, since he had tried to do it himself. Lelouch gripped his foot and twisted hard, holding his shin in place with the other. It hurt more fixing it than it did when it happened, Suzaku noticed as he brought his hand to his mouth, biting it to keep from screaming bloody murder.

This, of course, caused his sleeve to fall slightly, revealing a dark bruise around his wrist. Lelouch noticed it just as he finished wrapping his ankle.

"Thank-" Lelouch suddenly grabbed his wrist, careful to avoid the bruise.

"Who did this?" Lelouch more demanded than asked. Suzaku stayed quiet, trying to think of some excuse. He tried to pull his arm out of Lelouch's grip, which only resulted in his sleeve sliding further down his arm, and revealing more bruises. They both froze, Lelouch in shock and Suzaku in panic. A moment later, Lelouch yanked the nightshirt completely off of the boy, his scarf along with it. He stared in horror at the bruises littering Suzaku's paler than normal skin. He knew they weren't there before. Lelouch felt bitter anger well up inside him.

Who would do such a thing to an innocent child?

"Who. Did. This." Lelouch repeated through tightly clenched teeth.

"...The king." Suzaku finally answered, quietly.

"That bastard! I should have known!" Lelouch growled.

"Why?"

"Well..." Suzaku hesitated.

"Well?!"

"The maid from yesterday, she recognized you, and she told the king. He wanted to know where you were, but I wouldn't tell him." Suzaku said, staring down at the ground.

Lelouch's eyes widened. 'This...was all because of me?' Lelouch stared down at Suzaku, trying and failing to think of something to say.

Suzaku stood and threw his nightshirt and scarf back on. "I have to go. I only came to apologize." He stated as he walked towards the entrance.

"Suzaku, wait." Lelouch called to him. Suzaku ignored him and continued walking.

"Suzaku!" Lelouch cried out desperately, jogging after him. Suzaku stopped at the entrance, not looking back.

"I probably won't be here for a while." He paused for a moment.

"Suzaku..." Nunally said quietly.

"Goodbye."

And with that, Suzaku was gone.

Lelouch wanted to chase after him, to tell him that he would protect him from the king, tell him everything would be fine, but it would be a lie. He and Suzaku both knew that Lelouch couldn't help. He couldn't do anything against the king, and neither could Suzaku. Somehow, he knew Suzaku would never betray him, either, so he would continue to get hurt because of him.

Lelouch was absolutely powerless.

* * *

Review please! :)


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: I do not own Code Geass.**

* * *

Suzaku coughed, the chains on his wrists clinking when he did. He'd been here in the dungeon for a week now, after a week of torture in his room. Two weeks in all, but it felt like an eternity to Suzaku. He wiggled his toes, trying to keep his feet from cramping up again. The chains that he hung from were just long enough to stand on his toes, after he had dislocated both his shoulders. His arms and legs were numb, he could barely feel a thing anymore.

Everyday, one of the maids brought him stale bread and water, undoing one arm so he could eat. After that, the king came in and beat him with a whip until he emptied his stomach of the food. Three times a day, he'd been bearing through this hell.

He didn't know how much longer he could go without breaking. He absolutely couldn't break, though, he wouldn't allow himself too. He couldn't stand the thought of putting Lelouch and Nunally through any more pain than his father had already caused.

One day, a few weeks ago, Lelouch had told him why he hated the king so much.

As it turned out, Suzaku's father was never supposed to be king. He had been adopted into the royal family, and would only take the thrown if all other heirs died. Those other heirs happened to be Lelouch, Nunally, and their parents. So, Suzaku's dad hired a man to kill Lelouch's family. They almost succeeded, but Lelouch escaped with Nunally. Lelouch was unharmed, but Nunally wasn't. Her legs were paralyzed by bullet wounds, and the shock of seeing her parents shot to death in front of her caused Nunally to lose her sight.

Suzaku sighed, dropping his head. He wouldn't betray them. He wouldn't let himself.

He didn't see his mother watching him regretfully, didn't see the fury in her eyes towards his father, nor the determination in her eyes.

"Tonight, I'll do it tonight." The queen whispered to herself.

**-with Lelouch and Nunally-**

"Where are you going, Brother?"

"To help Suzaku." Lelouch stated quickly.

"When will you be back?"

Lelouch hesitated. "I...don't know."

Nunally nodded, knowing she couldn't stop him even if she wanted too. She could only hope everything turned out okay.

* * *

Revieeeeeeew Pleeeeeease! :)


	13. Chapter 13

This is my favorite chapter out of the entire story, I think. Please review! :)

**Disclaimer: I do not own Code Geass.**

* * *

"W-What the hell?!" The king screeched as he woke up, his hands and feet tied tightly to the bed posts.

"Glad to see you're finally awake." The queen commented from beside the best. Her motherly smile was stark in contrast to the carving knife in her hands.

"Ophelia!" He barked, a threatening look in his eyes that wasn't very threatening when he was the one restrained. "What is the meaning of this?!"

"This," She said, waving the knife in her hand a bit, "is what you might call karma. You've had it coming for quite a while now."

She gave him a pitying smile as she ran the flat side of the blade across his cheek.

"I'm going to make you pay for every ounce of pain you've caused this family." She glared at him, her smile instantly gone. She circled him like a shark, trying to decide where to strike first. It was then that the king realized how serious she was, and that he was completely at her mercy.

"W-wait a second!" The king pleaded for the first time in his life. "Please! I'm sorry!"

"You're sorry?"

"Yes! Please, Ophelia, what can I do to make up for it?" She smiled again, this time a wide smirk.

"You can die!" She yelled maniacally, jumping on him.

First, she stabbed him in the stomach.

"This is for treating my son like a damn animal!" She screeched. Next, she slashed across his chest. "And this is for killing your brother!"

She continued stabbing, and started to sob, though her maniacal smile was still present. "For beating Suzaku and me, fr causing us so much pain, for trying to kill poor, innocent children!" The king screamed in agony, writhing and desperately trying to get away. "And this is for taking away Nunally's sight!" She sobbed while cutting out his eyes. The king died soon after, but she continued to mutilate him further until she was too tired to do so anymore.

She sat on the bed above him, staring down at her husband's unrecognizable corpse for a minute, before going to clean up in the bathroom.

* * *

Review please! :)


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer: I do not own Code Geass.**

* * *

Lelouch easily slipped past the guards at the kings mansion. He was pretty surprised by the lack of security. That was good for him, though, so he didn't dwell on the thought for long.

He reached the door and expertly picked the lock, silently easing in and closing it behind him. It was bigger than he expected, and he hardly remembered the layout. It would probably take a while to find Suzaku. He quickly walked through the halls of the mansion, cursing when a maid almost saw him or he walked in a circle. After searching through at least half of the mansion, Lelouch finally found the room he was sure belonged to Suzaku.

Too bad Suzaku wasn't in said room.

_'If he's not in here, then...?'_ Lelouch thought for a moment, before it clicked. _'The dungeon, of course!'_

It didn't take him nearly as long to find the dungeon door, but he had to wait a while, because a maid went in there with food. After about 10 minutes, she returned with empty dishes. Lelouch was now more sure than ever that this was where Suzaku was.

He waited until the maid was out of sight before bolting for the door and disappearing into it. He slowly descended the stairs, clicking on the light at the bottom. What he saw mad him angrier than ever at that bastard king.

"Suzaku!" Lelouch yelled, running over to him and undoing his shackles. The boy immediately fell to the ground.

"Lelouch?" Suzaku peered at him through half-lidded eyes, smiling. "I'm so glad I got to see you one last time." He slurred.

"Suzaku? What are you talking about? I've got you now, everything's gonna be fine." Lelouch started to panic when Suzaku hook his head. Suzaku glanced down at his hand and Lelouch followed his gaze.

"No, Suzaku, no." Lelouch's eyes started to water. "Why?" He choked out.

"I was afraid I would tell him where you were." He kept staring at the half-empty bluish vial of liquid in his limp hand. He couldn't move anymore, it was starting to take effect.

"Why, Suzaku?" Lelouch felt hot tears running down his cheeks. "Why would you do something so stupid for a peasant like me?"

"That's because..." Suzaku's eyelids felt heavy and he blinked a few times, trying to focus on Lelouch's face. "I love you." His eyelids fluttered shut and he fell limp against Lelouch's chest.

"Suzaku? No. No! Suzaku!" Lelouch screamed, shaking him and begging him to wake up.

"Dammit!" He cried out. "Why?! You didn't even let me say it back you bastard!"

When the queen walked down a few minutes later, eager to release her son and tell him the good news, she found Suzaku on the cold cement floor, Lelouch collapsed over him. There was a note beside them, saying 'Take care of Nunally'.

In one of his hands, was Suzaku's hand, and in the other, was an empty vial.

* * *

The End?


	15. Chapter 15

Final chapter! :D Really short, but I think it finishes everything up nicely. I hope you enjoy it!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Code Geass.**

* * *

Suzaku slowly opened his eyes, blinking in confusion. The first thing he saw was his doctor, who was a pig nosed, ugly man.

"I'm in hell?" Was the first thing he said, and immediately he heard a laugh to his right.

It was Lelouch.

Suzaku sat up quickly and turned to see Lelouch in another bed a few feet away from him. He ignored the doctor telling him that he needed to stay in bed, and leapt across the small gap and engulf Lelouch in a hug.

"I never thought I'd see you again." Suzaku said into his shoulder. To his surprise, Lelouch returned the hug.

"Me too. I'm so glad you're alive."

"Me too." Suzaku agreed, before he stopped. "But how? I drank that-"

"Did you really think I would sell something like that to a kid?" A voice said from behind him. It was the woman with long green hair from the medicine shop. "I just gave you a very strong sleeping potion. Now way I'd let two idiot kids kill themselves."

"Two?" Suzaku turned back to Lelouch and stared at him in shock. "You-? Why?"

Lelouch rolled his eyes and blushed. "This should answer your question." Lelouch said, and only for a moment Suzaku looked confused.

Then Lelouch kissed him.

* * *

The End! :D Please Review and tell me what you thought!


End file.
